This is an application to provide multidisciplinary training at doctoral and postdoctoral levels for research careers in the function, and molecular cell biology of the cardiovascular system. An outstanding group of investigators is included as trainers on this application. The training faculty, as a group, represent all levels of seniority and their research covers many of the important areas of cardiovascular research ranging from basic cell biology to gene therapy. Our training program consists of four areas: (1) Gene Therapy, (2) Genetic Manipulation/Mapping, (3) The Sarcomere and Cytoskeleton, and (4) Cardiovascular Function. Predoctoral trainees will be required to hold a Bachelor's degree or equivalent. These trainees will receive the Ph.D. degree from one of two departments: Molecular, Cellular, and Developmental Biology, or Kinesiology. Predoctoral students will carry out research under the supervision of one of the trainers and an advisory committee. Formal coursework and a qualifying exam are required. Postdoctoral trainees (either M.D. or M.D.- Ph.D.) will spend 2-3 years in the laboratory and, depending on their background, may attend a graduate course in Molecular Genetics. M.D. applicants who are Cardiology Fellows will obtain their clinical cardiology training either before or after their research tenure.